Sleeping Baby
by greysmerderfan
Summary: Not being able to get Zola to fall asleep, Meredith decides that Zola is in need of something or someone.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's. Clearly.**

**Last nights episode was not only disappointing but incredibly boring, and no MerDer interaction at all made it even worse. It would have been nice for Meredith and Zola to be mentioned but they weren't, so this idea came into my head. Hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>Meredith had tried everything. She changed her, tried giving her a bottle, rocked her, sang to her but nothing worked. Zola was just not going to sleep.<p>

It was way past her bedtime and the poor thing was in tears. Thinking she might have a fever, Meredith took her temperature but she was fine, she even gave her a lukewarm bath trying to relax her but that didn't work either.

So Meredith was officially freaking out. Zola had never done this before, sure she'd been cranky but eventually she calmed down and went to sleep but now; she wasn't even close to going to sleep.

Of course it might have had something to do with Derek not being home. Normally if she couldn't get her to sleep, Derek would hold her and rock her gently and Zola would be out like a light. Unfortunately, Derek was at the hospital helping Amelia on an important case.

Not that she minded, she didn't in fact she thought it was amazing that Derek went above and beyond for his patients. And this patient was special, as it was a friend of Amy's. She knew that Derek and his sister's relationship was a little on the rocky side and she hoped and wished that this case despite the nature of it would help being them closer together.

But for now, Meredith's main concern was getting Zola to sleep. And since she was out of ideas of what to do, she did the only thing she knew; she packed up Zola's diaper bag, dressed her in a coat, put her own coat on and made her way to the hospital.

Zola needed her dad.

When Meredith arrived at the hospital with Zola, she headed straight to the ER board to see if Derek was in surgery and thankfully he wasn't. She then headed to the waiting area and was about to ask a nurse to page him when she saw Lexie talking to a man and a woman whom she'd never seen before.

Normally she wouldn't bother Lexie but right now she was desperate and knew that she knew where her husband was.

"Lexie." Meredith said, walking up to her holding a still crying Zola in her arms.

"Meredith." Lexie said surprised, "What are you doing here? Is Zola okay?" She asked her, seeing Zola being very fussy.

"She's fine but I need Derek." Meredith said, cutting straight to the chase. "Can you please get him for me?" Meredith asked her.

"Of course, I'll be right back." Lexie said, disappearing behind the doors. A part of Meredith felt bad interrupting whatever Lexie was discussing with the two people but right now her daughter was more important, her daughter who clearly needed her dad.

"Shhh…its okay Zola." Meredith whispered into Zola's ear as she rubbed her back and rocked her, which was not working to sooth the baby's tears.

It seemed like forever but it was only a few minutes when Derek came through the doors, with Lexie and his sister Amy in tow; a concern look over his face.

"Meredith, what are you doing here?" Derek asked her, worried when he saw Zola in tears up way past her bedtime.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry but I've tried everything and nothing is working." Meredith said frantically. "She won't sleep."

"Oh Meredith." Derek said softly, hearing the desperation in her voice. He knew that Meredith wouldn't bring Zola all the way to the hospital if it wasn't an emergency and seeing how Zola was, was reason enough. "Did you take her temperature?" He asked, wondering if that was the reason.

"I did and it was normal, I gave her a bath, a bottle, changed her…you name it I tried it." Meredith told him

"Let me take her." Derek said as Meredith passed Zola into his arms. "Come here Zo, come to daddy." Derek said softly to her as he cradled her in his arms. "I'll walk around with her and see if it helps."

"Thank you." Meredith replied, "I'm sorry about this, I just figured…"

"She needed her dad, it's okay and understandable." Amy said to her, "It's nice to see you though." Saying to Meredith as the two hugged for a moment.

"You too, I'm glad to see you're doing better." Meredith said to her, "Derek told me what happened" Referring to her stint in rehab.

"Thank you, I am." Amy replied, "It's hard but I'm working and slowly getting better"

"Good." Meredith said, "You're stronger than you think. Don't forget that." She told her.

Amy doesn't say anything as she grabs Meredith into a hug.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but who are you exactly?" A woman Meredith's never met asks.

"Oh, of course…Charlotte, Cooper, this is Meredith my brothers wife." Amy tells them. "Meredith, this is Charlotte and Cooper and the little boy sleeping is Erica's son; Mason."

"Nice to meet you." Meredith said, "I'm so sorry to hear about his mother but Derek is the best." She told them.

"That's what we've been hearing. We're sorry for taking all of his time" Cooper tells her.

"Oh please don't worry about it, I completely understand." She tells him "I'm a surgeon as well."

"By the way, my niece is adorable, I can't wait to brag to my sisters and mom that I was the first to meet her." Amy says, happily gloating to Meredith.

"Thank you, we're so…overjoyed with her." Meredith said happily, Zola was definitely the best thing to ever happen to them.

"How long have you and Dr. Shepherd been married for?" Charlotte asked Meredith.

"Uh…" Meredith didn't know how to respond to her question. She wasn't about to tell them about her and Derek's post it; her friends may have understood but others wouldn't. "We've been together for 4 years now." She figured it was the easiest way to answer. They've may be been recently 'legally' married but to her and to Derek the post it was their wedding too.

"That's really great." Charlotte said.

It's at that moment; Derek comes back with a fast asleep Zola in his arms.

"We have one sleeping baby, she's out like a light." Derek says softly.

"Looks like she just needed her daddy." Meredith said with a happily. Seeing Derek with his little girl makes Meredith smile.

"Oh!" Derek says in a moment of realization, "Let me introduce you…"

"Don't worry, I got it covered." Amy tells him.

"Thanks Amy." He tells her.

"I should probably get her into bed, and let you guys get back to work." Meredith says

"I'll walk you out." Derek says, still holding Zola. "I'll be right back." He tells Lexie, Amy, Cooper and Charlotte. He places one hand on the back of Meredith's lower back and he walks her outside, then slowly and gently gives Zola back to Meredith before kissing Meredith and heading back in. All the while being watched by everyone inside.

"They look really happy and in love." Charlotte says.

"I've never seen two people more in love than Derek and Meredith." Lexie tells them as Derek walks back in.

"Shall we continue?" Derek says, getting to see and hold his little girl made his night better despite the horrible circumstances.

As Derek, Lexie and Amy head back to continue perfecting their technique; Meredith gently put Zola in her car sear and headed back home. She knew that Zola just needed to be in her daddy's arms.

**The End**


End file.
